Teardrop Angels
by Necromid675645
Summary: I'm discontinuing my story.


Teardrop Angels

Do you believe in fairy tales and magic...?

Osaka was and still is an amazing city. The sights to see, the sounds to hear, and the stories to tell. Here's a story that happened not

too long ago.

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

About half a mile from Osaka, Japan, stood a medium sized hill. That one particular hill has a little infamous history

to it. Thirteen years ago, a strange child was born in a mansion on that hill. Her name is Akako Tasake. The reason she

was strange was the fact that she was born with blood red hair. Her eye color matched it. She also was born bearing a

very odd looking mark on her belly ; it was in the shape of a teardrop with wings etched into the side. Now we began our

story in the present, almost a week after her thirteenth birthday.

"Mom, can I go now?" Akako asked her stressed out mother.

"Yes, by all means, go." Tsumi answered.

Akako ran out of the foyer out to the porch where her father spent his time editing magazine articles.

"Bye, Dad!" She yelled to her father.

"Wait, you're leaving?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I have school,remember?" Akako asked rhetorically.

"Oh, well, bye then!" He said to her cheerfully.

Akako was on her way to school on her G-Board, a gravity defying hoverboard, before she transferred to her roller

blades in her shoes. She turned into an old alley, targeting a paper bag she planned to run over. As she hit the bag, she

was suddenly thrown onto the ground after tripping on a hard object within the bag. She picked up the paper sack and

pulled out a stone the size of her thumb. As she held it, it burst into a glowing red light, engulfing her in a alternate

dimension.

"What the....?" She asked herself, unknowing who was going to answer.

"You, Akako, have been chosen to become Teardrop Fire, a powerful and beautiful soldier of the Gemstones. I'm

Hikarineko, the Goddess who has given you such a wonderful opportunity to save humanity." An unhuman voice

stated.

"Do you accept?" The Goddess asked.

"Yes. I accept." Akako returned, stunned.

The stone flared, wrapping fire that doesn't burn around her arms, snaking its way up her shoulders, covering her whole

body, and formed a ruby on her birthmark. Suddenly the ruby sucked in all of the non-burning fire, the fell off of her

skin. A thin cord was connected to the newly formed gem.

"So it's a necklace...? Huh." She picked up the stone and placed it gracefully on her slender shoulders.

The mark on her belly had disappeared.

"Oh man! I'm going to be late!" Akako told herself.

She whipped out her G-Board, flying it all the way to Osaka Intermediate School. She barely had time to get in before

the gates closed. Thankfully she got there two minutes before they were shut. She made it to first hour five seconds

before her name in roll was called.

"Tasake Akako." The teacher announced.

"Here!" A voice said from the door.

"Ah, late again, I see." Mrs. Aoyuma said.

"Hey, I was a minute early than usual." Akako stated.

"Yes, well, take a seat. I have a task to do." She replied.

She stood up and showed in a girl with shoulder length blue hair. Akako would describe it as ocean water colored,

although it was.

"Everyone this is Hamasaki Mizuko. She transferred here from Kyoto. Please try to make her feel welcome and

comfortable here as well." As Mrs. Aoyuma said her name, she waved slightly.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Tasake. Apparently the interest in a new student will possibly keep her half awake."

At that comment, two boys in the back snorted, causing all of the other students to burst into laughter.

"Hi. Is it okay if I call you Akako?" Mizuko asked in a shy, nervous voice.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, sure. " Akako said.

"Nice necklace. I've got one just like it." Mizuko said. She reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out a light blue

teardrop shaped gem with wings clinging to the sides.

"The only possible fact that you have that is...." Akako trailed off when Mizuko started nodding.

"Which Teardrop did Hikarineko make you?" Mizuko asked.

"I'm Fire, and you?" Akako asked in a reply.

"Water." That was Mizuko's last reply before she started taking notes.

"How about we meet up at my house? We can discuss whether there will be another new kid or not."

"Sure. I've got a lot of free time on my hands." Mizuko agreed.

It took almost two hours until school let out. Mizuko and Akako wear heading on their way to Akako's house

when all of a sudden a giant demon appeared in front of them.

"I am Aninu, the Dog of Darkness. Give me your Teardrops or I'll force them from you." It said in a plasmic voice.

"Never! Teardrop Power! We summon you!" The girls shouted simultaneously. A spark of fire from Akako's necklace

caught her on fire, forming her costume. Water spurted out of Mizuko's turquoise Teardrop, soaking her then

evaporating, the steam as thick as fog, into her light blue costume. Akako's pony-tail split into pigtails, her hair color

brightened to the shade of a tomato. Mizuko's short blue hair grew lighter and longer, putting a water drop shaped clip

in her hair.

"We will defend our loved ones from your evil aura!" Teardrop Water shouted.

"Ruby Fire Stars!" Teardrop Fire called, her weapon appearing in a puff of red smoke.

"Turquoise Water Gun!" Teardrop water cried as a light blue water gun materialized from a spout of steam.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

The two Angelettes ran forward, aiming their weapons at the demon, and let them loose. Red stars hit the monster,

sticking into his side as cold bursts of water splashed over them.

"Gah! Why you insignificent little runts!" Aninu bellowed as the powerful attack wave pushed him into a wall. He

stood up, slashing his long tail at them.

"Keep throwing your stars!" Teardrop Water noted. The more stars thrown mixed with water proved to be painful to the

demon.

"Look! He's shrinking!" Teardrop Fire pointed out. Aninu turned his back to them, gave a loud bark in the direction he

was facing causing a portal to open. He retreated into it.

"I'll be back for you, you puny runts!" He yelled, malice lacing his voice.

"Who are you two?" A cool feminine voice asked from behind.


End file.
